


Wish I Was Her

by OnceUponASuperCorpMinds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponASuperCorpMinds/pseuds/OnceUponASuperCorpMinds
Summary: This is based off of Heather by Conan Gray and it's basically about Lena being in love with Alex but Alex likes Maggie.This takes place when they're seniors in high school and Kara has no powers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Wish I Was Her

The school day was over and Lena was sitting outside with her friends Kara, Alex, and Sam. It was cold out seeing how it was December. Lena wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Alex notices her shiver and takes off her sweater. 

“Hey Luthor,” Alex says, getting Lena’s attention. “Heads up.” 

Alex tosses the sweater to Lena and she catches it. 

“Thanks Danvers but I can’t take this, you'll be cold.” Lena says getting ready to toss it back. 

“I’ll be okay Lena.” Alex says smiling at her. 

Lena feels herself melt a little bit whenever she sees that smile.

“Okay.” She says smiling and putting on the sweater. 

Lena instantly feels warmer and sighs happily. They all talk for a little bit until Kara gets a text asking when they’re getting home.

“Alex, wait your sweater.” Lena says going up to them.

She starts to take off the sweater and Alex stops her. 

“You should keep it. It looks good on you Lena.” 

“O-Okay.” Lena says blushing. 

She turns back and goes to sit next to Sam. 

“Aww someone has a crush.” Sam says teasingly. 

“Shut up Sam.” she says lightly smacking her arm. 

Sam laughs and continues to tease her. Lena continues to blush until half of her face is red and she has to hide her face in Alex’s sweater. When Lena finally gets home she takes off the sweater and hugs it tightly and squeals.She puts Alex’s sweater on her bed and does her school work. 

-The next day-

Lena, Alex, Kara, and Sam are in the cafeteria eating lunch together. 

“Hey do you guys wanna see a movie next weekend?” Kara asks them before taking a bite of her burger. 

They all agree and decide to go see the new Marvel movie that came out. Lena notices Alex staring at someone behind her and turns her head. Lena sees Maggie Sawyer laughing with some of her friends and she frowns. Maggie and her friends walk toward them and Lena turns around quickly. She sees Alex’s gaze follow Maggie walking and her heart breaks. Kara and Sam notice Alex staring and start to tease her about it.

“Ooo does someone have a crush.” Kara says giggling.

“Shut up.” Alex says blushing. 

“Alex and Maggie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Kara and Sam singing together before bursting out laughing. 

Alex covers her head with her arms and Lena slips away to the bathroom while they’re singing. Sam notices that she's gone and goes to look for her in the bathroom. 

“Hey Lena whats wrong?” Sam says when she sees the tears in her eyes. 

Lena sniffles and wipes her eyes. 

“It’s just hearing you and Kara tease Alex for liking Maggie made me realize that me and Alex will never be a thing.” 

“You don’t know that honey.” Sam says wrapping her arms around Lena. 

“Yeah I do,” Lena says sniffling. “Have you seen Maggie. She’s literally gorgeous. There’s no way I could compare to her and there’s no way she would ever kiss me when Maggie exists.” 

Sam sighs and comforts Lena the best she can. They hear the bell ring and quickly rush to the cafeteria. 

“Are you two okay?” Alex asks when they get to the table. 

They nod and grab their books. Kara looks at Alex and shrugs. They all walk to their classes and don’t see each other until the end of the day. They are sitting at their table after school joking and complaining about their day. Lena almost forgets about what happened in the cafeteria until Maggie walks past them again. 

“Hey Danvers, see you tomorrow.” Maggie says smiling at Alex. 

Alex smiles and blushes a little. “See you tomorrow Sawyer.” 

Lena feels crushed when she hears Alex call Maggie by her last name. “I thought that was just our thing.” Lena thinks to herself. 

“I uh have to get home,” Lena says quickly. “My parents want me to be ready for this boring dinner thing with some Luthor Corp investors.” 

Lena grabs her things and rushes off. She drives home and goes straight up to her room. Lena closes the door and finally lets the tears out. She goes into the closet and pulls out Alex’s sweater. She puts it on, sits on her bed, and plays some sad music while she cries. 

-The next week-

Lena and Sam walk into the cafeteria and see Kara sitting by herself. They go up to her confused. 

“Hey where’s Alex?” Lena says worriedly. 

“I think she’s with Maggie,” Kara says, putting away her book. “Oh there she is.” 

Lena looks and sees Alex and Maggie walk into the cafeteria together hand in hand. Lena’s heart drops and she looks away quickly. She decides to look up again and sees Alex kiss Maggie on the cheek. Her heart shatters and she feels the tears start to well up. She manages not to cry before Alex sits down. 

“So when did that happen?” Sam says right when Alex sits down. 

“Yesterday,” Alex says smiling. “I finally got up the nerve to ask her before Kara and I left.”

“That’s great.” Lena says, forcing a smile. 

Sam notices how hurt Lena is and changes the subject. She reaches under the table and squeezes her hand. Lena looks at her and smiles gratefully. Lena remains quiet for the rest of lunch and just listens to her friends talk and laugh. Lunch ends and they get up to go to their next classes. 

“Hey Lena wait up.” Kara says rushing after Lena. 

She catches up to Lena and hooks their arms together. Lena looks at Kara and smiles. 

“Is everything okay Lena,” Kara said worriedly. “You seemed a little down today at lunch.”

Lena nods. “Yeah I’m okay Kara,” Lena lies. “Just a little tired.” 

Kara looks at her suspiciously.

“I know when you’re lying Lena,” Kara says. “Please tell me what’s wrong.” Kara says doing her puppy dog eyes. 

“Okay, okay,” Lena says giving in. “I may have a crush on Alex.” She says quietly.

Kara gasps. “Oh I’m sorry Lena.” Kara says, giving her a side hug. 

“It’s fine,” Lena says smiling sadly. “I have to get to class. Please don’t tell Alex.” Lena says before rushing to get to her next class. 

She walks in and sees Alex with her arms around Maggie. Lena sighs sadly and goes to sit next to Sam. She silently watches Alex and Maggie until the teacher tells everyone to settle down so she can start teaching. Sam noticed Lena watching them and sent her a note. She taps Lena and passes it to her. Lena takes the note and opens it. 

Sam- Hey babes, watching them isn’t gonna help get your mind off it.

Lena rolls her eyes and writes back. She taps Sam and gives her the note. Sam opens it and laughs a little. 

Lena- Oh really, why didn’t I think of that. You’re so smart.

Sam writes back and gives Lena the note. They continue to pass the note back and forth.

Sam- Okay but seriously though I hate seeing you sad. Maybe we should do something to take your mind off it.

Lena- What should we do?

Sam- hmm How about we see a movie?

Lena- We’re supposed to go with Kara and Alex this weekend remember. I wouldn’t be surprised if Alex brought Maggie along too. 

Sam- Okay no movie then. Um how about we go shopping?

Lena- I wish I was half as pretty as Maggie.

Sam- Lena you’re freaking gorgeous. 

Lena- That’s not true. Have you seen Maggie. She’s so fucking pretty and she’s so sweet and it’s so hard to hate her and no matter how hard I want to I just can’t. 

Sam- Lena shush. You’re fucking stunning and you’re way sweeter than Maggie is. 

Lena- Then why doesn’t Alex like me too Sam? There’s obviously something that makes Maggie better than me.

Sam is about to write back when the teacher catches them. She quickly slips the note into her notebook and they pay attention to the lesson. After the class is over they go to their lockers to get their things and then head outside to their usual meeting place. Lena and Sam see Kara sitting alone once again and go up to her. 

“Hey guys.” Kara says happily. 

“Where’s Alex?” Lena says looking around. 

“Oh um she went home with Maggie. Apparently they have a project to work on or whatever.” Kara says rolling her eyes. She gives Lena an apologetic look and Lena shrugs it off. 

“Oh okay,” she says coolly. 

They talk for a few minutes before they all say their goodbyes and go home.

-The next week-

Lena walks into the cafeteria and stops short when she sees who’s sitting at the table. Kara, Sam, and Alex are laughing at whatever story Maggie is telling them. She sees Alex wrap her arm around Maggie and pull her in for a kiss. Lena feels her heart break into a million pieces and walks out of the cafeteria. Alex pulls away from Maggie just in time to see Lena turn and walk away. 

“Hey guys,” Alex says, drawing everyone’s attention. “Is Lena okay? I haven’t seen her in a while besides in class and even then she just looks really sad and tired. She hasn’t even come to lunch in like a week.” 

Maggie shrugs and looks at the rest of the group.

“Um I’m not sure but I’ll check on her.” Sam says standing up. 

“Wait, Sam before you go,” Alex says stopping Sam in her tracks. “Is it okay if I see your math homework? I completely forgot about it.” 

Sam nods and hands her the notebook. Alex thanks her and gets her math things out. Sam leaves the cafeteria and goes to look for Lena. She walks past the library and sees Lena sitting there reading a book. Sam goes into the library and goes up to her. 

“Is this seat taken?” She says in a deep voice. 

Lena looks up and laughs a little when she sees Sam. 

“No it’s not but you have to at least buy me a drink first.” 

They both laugh and Sam sits down. Lena put her bookmark in the book and closes it. 

“So you haven’t been to lunch in a week.” Sam says starting the conversation. 

“Yes but Maggie’s been there.” Lena says quickly. 

“Yeah but we miss you and Alex is worried about you.” 

Lena looks up at her. 

“She’s worried about me?” Lena says surprised.

“Yeah she mentioned so I said I would come and find you.”

Lena smiles a little and looks down. She sighs and fiddles with her hands. 

“I just don’t think I could sit there and pretend to be happy for her Sam. Yes I care about Alex a lot and Maggie is really nice but I hate that they're together. Seeing them hold hands and kiss and stuff makes me feel like my heart is breaking into a million pieces and all I want to do is just cry and then I want Alex to comfort me and tell me that everything is gonna be okay but she can’t and that makes me wanna cry more.” 

Sam wraps her arms around Lena and she starts to cry. Sam rubs her back and tells her that everything is going to be okay. Sam holds her for a few minutes and then Lena pulls away and wipes her eyes. They sit in silence for a little bit and then Lena leans closer to Sam. 

“I just wish she liked me back Sam.” Lena sighs.

“I know honey.” Sam says rubbing her arm. 

They stay like that until the bell rings and then they go to their next class. Alex catches them in the hallway. 

“Hey guys.” Alex says hesitantly.

She gives Sam her math book and thanks her again. Before Sam could answer her, Alex hurries into the classroom. Lena and Sam look at each other confused and go into the room to sit down. Throughout the class Lena can feel someone watching her. She glances back and sees Alex turn away to face the teacher. Lena turns back and tries to pay attention to the lesson. A few minutes later she catches Alex watching her again. Lena starts to wonder why Alex is watching her and then remembers the note her and Sam were passing from last week.

“Hey Sam, do you remember that note we were passing from last week?” Lena whispers.

Sam looks at her confused and nods. 

“What did you do with it?” 

“Um I put it in my math book, why?” Sam questions.

“Do you still have it?” Lena says ignoring Sam’s question. 

Sam goes through her notebook and then looks back at Lena and shakes her head. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Lena says putting her head in her hands. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Sam says worriedly. 

“Alex has been staring at me all period. I think she found the note. Oh God now she knows I like her. She probably hates me.” 

“Hey Lena, calm down. You don’t know if she actually has it or not. It could have just fallen out of my book.” Sam says, trying to calm Lena down. 

After a few seconds Lena nods and agrees. She calms down a little bit but is still on edge by the time class ends. Lena sees Alex hurry out of the classroom and sees Maggie follow her confused. Lena sighs and goes to her locker. She gets her things and is about to go head over to Sam’s locker like she usually does. She closes her locker and jumps a little when she sees Alex standing there holding a folding piece of paper. 

“I found your note.” Alex says quietly.


End file.
